With the development of information and communication technology, network devices, such as base stations, have been installed all over the country so that electronic devices may exchange data with other electronic devices through a network, thereby enabling users to access the network anywhere in the country.
With the trend of digital convergence, various types of electronic devices provide various functions. For example, a smartphone supports an Internet access function using the network, or supports a function of playing music or videos or a function of capturing images or videos using an image sensor, in addition to a call function.
Furthermore, such an electronic device may receive and use data which is not stored in the electronic device but is stored in an external server using a synchronization method, and the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.